


Lost

by klotho_borg



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случается, когда Реддингтон решает устроить спонтанный отпуск. Принудительный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фэндомную Битву 2014 для команды Blacklist.

Заместитель директора ФБР Гарольд Купер открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в гамаке, мерно покачивающимся между двумя пальмами. Тихо шелестел океан, лаская белоснежный песок, легкий бриз раздувал прозрачные шторки, предназначавшиеся для защиты от москитов. Гарольд устроился поудобнее, сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза. Какой хороший сон... Где-то справа застрекотала какая-то птичка.

 

Гарольд открыл глаза и резко сел в гамаке. Потом уже с куда большей осторожностью выпутался из него и коснулся босыми ногами теплой земли. В траве мимо него пробежал маленький геккон.

 

Купер беспомощно огляделся, удостоверяясь в реальности райского пейзажа вокруг него. Потрогал гамак, пальму, дошел до полосы прибоя и осторожно вступил в воду. Еще вчера он ложился спать в своем доме, проводив жену с детьми в гости к теще, а сегодня стоял на неизвестном пляже в легкомысленной гавайке и шортах.

 

Если бы врач не запретил ему напрягать горло, он бы крикнул или зарычал. Но, памятуя о предписаниях, Гарольд закрыл глаза и тихо, с ненавистью произнес:

 

— Реддингтон.

 

**Дневник Арама Можтабая, где-то 14-15 июля, локация: какие-то острова**

 

_Пришел в себя на острове, в маленькой уютной хижине. Электричества нет, компьютера, естественно, тоже, все удобства на улице, зато жарко, как в тропиках. Хижина сделана из настоящего бамбука, а какие потрясающие здесь коврики! Бабушке бы понравились. Обследовал окрестности — оказалось, что я нахожусь на довольно маленьком острове. В ближайших кустах обнаружилась популяция бабочек — прекрасное зрелище, так интересно наблюдать за ними..._

_Через полчаса с соседнего острова до меня докричалась Элизабет Кин. До нее оказалось рукой подать, ну или вплавь десять минут. С удовольствием искупался, вода как парное молоко. Лиз была страшно раздражена и постоянно ругала мистера Реддингтона. Я сделал комплимент ее купальнику и чуть не получил связкой бананов по голове. Кстати, забыл сказать: в каждом домике стоит большая миска с фруктами! Чего тут только нет: и кокосы, и апельсины, и авокадо, и помело..._

_Спустя час до нас доплыл Ресслер, и они с Лиз начали ругать мистера Реддингтона вдвоем._

_Скучаю без своего кпк и немного волнуюсь насчет сообщений родным, куда я поехал. Но надо же, какая удача, я так не хотел идти в эти выходные к кузине на свадьбу... Надеюсь, мистер Реддингтон как-то и это предусмотрел._

_Под вечер все выдохлись и пошли искать что-нибудь новенькое. Нашли заместителя директора Купера. Сделал комплимент его гавайке (правда классная) и... Судя по его взгляду, прибавку к жалованию в этом месяце можно не ждать._

_Собрали небольшой костер из пальмовых листьев. Ресслер сказал, что такой сигнал SOS сверху никто не увидит. Я попытался пошутить на счет мультика «Мадагаскар», но меня никто не понял. Но и вокруг того костра, что получился, очень душевно посидели. На ночь уплыл к себе на остров._

 

— Ай!

 

— Не дергайся.

 

Ресслер уткнулся в подушку лицом и застонал. Лиз зачерпнула в руку побольше кефира и щедро намазала ему спину.

 

— А я говорила тебе, что ты сгоришь на этом солнце, — ровным голосом учителя младших классов сказала она. — Зачем было отдавать мне свою рубашку?

 

— У тебя же только один купальник, — неразборчиво пробурчал Ресслер.

 

— И еще парео!

 

— Как Реддингтон тебя вообще подловил?

 

— Я проспорила ему, — Лиз чуть покраснела, что было практически незаметно на фоне красноты спины Ресслера.

 

— Этот кефир пахнет каким-то козлом, — пожаловался Дональд, попытался шевельнуться и зашипел от боли.

 

— Бабушка Мари говорит, что так оно и есть. По крайней мере, я думаю, ее жесты означали именно козла. Или яка. В общем, я не совсем уверен...

 

— Нам нужны еще огурцы, — авторитетно сказала Лиз. — Раз средства от загара у нас нет, то будем пользоваться проверенными средствами против ожогов.

 

Арам повернулся к темнокожей улыбчивой бабуле в цветастом африканском одеянии и попытался жестами изобразить огурец. Бабушка почему-то захихикала.

 

**Дневник Арама, примерно 20-е июля, все еще неизвестно где**

 

_Итак, как я уже писал раньше, мы находимся на нескольких маленьких островах, которые расположены весьма близко друг к другу. Однако определить наше местонахождение хотя бы приблизительно все еще не представляется возможным. Мои шутки про Мадагаскар уже начали вызывать нервный смех._

_Раз в два дня к нам на лодке приезжает пожилая местная жительница, в одеждах, очень похожих на африканские, и привозит нам еду и воду. По-английски она не разговаривает, поэтому общаемся мы на языке жестов. Она назвалась каким-то непроизносимым именем, а потом разрешила называть себя Мэри. Мило. Почему-то лучше всех получается у меня. Заместитель директора Купер подозревает ее в родственных связях с Дэмбе._

_Ресслер одолжил свою рубашку Лиз, и из-за этого сгорел полностью. Наша местная бабуля Мэри принесла ему кефира и долго причитала на непонятном языке. Все оказались на острове в разной одежде: Ресслер в офисной рубашке и брюках, Лиз в купальнике и парэо, я — в домашней одежде (отлично, не жалко испачкать). Но, так или иначе, все завидуют Куперу и его гавайке с шортами. Все-таки у мистера Реддингтона есть любимчики в нашей команде._

_Элизабет каким-то образом выпросила у Мэри маленькую лодку, но без электродвигателя она далеко не заплыла. Зато теперь можно рыбачить. Бабочки все еще изумительны. Попытаюсь нарисовать._

 

— Так они и сидели на этом острове, и думали, что выжили в авиакатастрофе, но все оказалось не так просто...

 

— Арам. Это плохая тема для разговоров.

 

— Да, но сериал правда интересный!

 

— Как-нибудь потом. Подайте авокадо.

 

**Дневник Арама, примерно 25-е июля, неважно где**

 

_Всегда хотел попробовать практиковать медитацию на рассвет или закат, но дома меня что-нибудь отвлекало. Тут же проблем никаких, разве что москитную сетку нужно проверять._

_Все стали успокаиваться. Дональд сгорел на солнце второй раз. Купер качается в своем гамаке уже не так остервенело. Лиз выпросила у Мэри серф и сказала, что на нем можно уплыть дальше, чем на лодке. Свою лодку с электромотором Мэри не дает, начинает ругаться на непонятном языке, а бить пожилую женщину ни у кого рука не поднимается. К тому же Дональд подозревает, что она умеет фехтовать веслом..._

_Научил Мэри готовить суши. Правда, не с рисом, а с какими-то проросшими бобами... Но всем понравилось. Интересно, как там мистер Реддингтон на большой земле?_

  
  


— Хельсинки.

 

— Истанбул.

 

— Лондон.

 

— Лондон уже был!

 

— Лондон был вчера, а мы договорились каждые сутки обнулять счетчик.

 

— А, черт, кто-то записывает? Арам?

 

— Был-был Лондон.

 

— Лиссабон!

 

**Дневник Арама, почти 30-е июля**

 

_Переиграли во все детские игры, которые вспомнили. Рассказали друг другу про самые незасекреченные операции. Меньше всего рассказал я и, похоже, Дональд проникся ко мне каким-то уважением. Потом я предложил удачную игру — придумывать анекдоты про Рэда! Все ругались еще около часа, но как-то лениво. Больше всех анекдотов придумал все равно Ресслер. Ну и пожалуйста._

_Мэри привезла мне свой старенький ноутбук, мол, не работает, почини. Ну, я поковырялся в запчастях, разобрал его, собрал обратно (ура, в этот раз без лишних деталей!) — вроде работает. Долго пытался объяснить, что такое интернет и как самостоятельно скачать антивирус. Мне кажется, по окончании этой поездки я буду лучше всех в курилке играть в «Крокодила»._

_Ловил крабов в полосе прибоя и случайно увидел, как Лиз с Дональдом под пальмой сидят. Он ей голову на колени положил, а она про мужа и не вспоминает. Черт, надо будет отдать техотделу десять баксов, я ставил, что они дольше продержатся. А с другой стороны, этот дневник никто не увидит, так что можно и потянуть время._

 

**Дневник Арама, 35 июля... шучу-шучу, 4-е августа, локация: самолет Реддингтона**

 

_Мы летим домой, вуху! Но обо всем по порядку._

_Вчера на лодке вместе с Мэри приехал Дэмбе и сказал, что наш отпуск окончен. Никто даже не ругался. Кстати, Купер оказался прав, Мэри – это бабушка Дэмбе, и на самом деле ее зовут Мванаджума. Никогда не слышал, чтобы Дэмбе столько разговаривал — переводил слова своей бабушки мне, и мои — ей. Она все-таки поставила антивирус! Ха!_

_Кроме того, Дэмбе передал мне, что мистер Реддингтон отправил моей кузине на свадьбу извинения и какой-то подарок. Ха-ха!_

_Тепло распрощались с Мванаджумой. Оказывается, эти острова — ее отель. Чего только не бывает. Она разрешила забрать понравившиеся коврики для бабушки и сказала приезжать почаще._

_Все-таки интернет-голодание сказывается: едва в аэропорту нашли вай-фай, как я проверил почту, блог и сайт. Куча сообщений от друзей, огромное спасибо от кузины за подарок и ничего существенного по работе. Вопрос: что все это время делал мистер Реддингтон?_

_По-моему, агенту Ресслеру и агенту Кин как-то не до этого._

 

— Реддингтон, — Купер даже не пытался привнести какие-нибудь эмоции в свой голос.

 

— Гарольд, как я рад видеть твое бесстрастное лицо! — Рэд просто лучился от счастья и выглядел едва ли не лучше всех, вернувшихся с островов, вместе взятых. — Ты посвежел, морской воздух пошел тебе на пользу.

 

— У меня только один вопрос: если ты выбил нам отпуск через наше начальство, а по-другому ты сделать этого никак не мог, то зачем тебе вообще этот отдел и весь этот фарс?

 

Рэд хищно улыбнулся и проигнорировал его вопрос в лучших традициях самого себя.

 

— Дональд, какой хороший загар! — обратился он к Ресслеру. — Сколько раз сгорел?

 

— Трижды.

 

— Отлично! Лиззи, милая, как я рад тебя видеть!

 

К огромному удивлению всех присутствующих агент Кин обняла Реддингтона и расцеловала его в обе щеки.

 

— В первую неделю я хотела тебя убить, — призналась она. — Сейчас тоже, но я вполне могу с этим жить и работать.

 

Рэд обвел всех сотрудников взглядом, мельком кивнул Араму и сказал:

 

— Ну что, хорошо дома?

 

**Дневник Арама, 12 августа, локация: засекречена**

 

_Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но на работе скучнее, чем было в отпуске. Бабуля была очень рада коврикам. Кузина звонила дважды и благодарила за подарок. До сих пор стесняюсь спросить мистера Реддингтона, что же он отправил. У агента Кин и агента Ресслера просто все хорошо. Купер купил себе гамак._

_А для меня Дэмбе передал посылку от своей бабушки, с фруктами и крабом. А я в ответ купил ей новый компьютер._

_Тоска... Эй, погодите! Похоже, перерыв закончился, и у нас опять новый клиент. Ну, то есть имя из черного списка._

 


End file.
